Rip Off
by brokororo
Summary: Dibesarkan oleh seorang yakuza membuat Victor tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh yang dielu-elukan oleh klannya, bahkan namanya sangat terkenal dikalangan musuh klannya hingga suatu hari ia menemukan suatu kenyataan yang membuat dirinya dilema. (Rating berubah-ubah)
1. Loss and Found

**TYPO**

 **OOC**

 **Ada beta reader cuma ga disuruh edit.**

 **sisa dibawah**

* * *

Langit biru bermandikan cahaya oranye. Matahari tenggelam ditengah garis pembatas antara langit dan bumi.

Burung gagak beterbangan dilangit dengan bebasnya. Suara khasnya menggema keseluruh ruang lingkup yang mereka lewati dan terdengar jelas hingga kedalam rumah-rumah dibawahnya

Dari balik kaca, seorang anak berumur 12 tahun yang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya melihat bagaimana burung pertanda kematian itu terbang dengan agungnya dilangit oranye. Matanya berkilauan bersamaan dengan bola matanya yang mengikuti kemana gagak-gagak itu pergi.

"Victor!"

Anak itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Didepan pintu yang hampir reyot berdiri seorang lelaki berjas hitam dan matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam, hal itu membuat kesan kalau dia adalah seorang yang misterius dan juga terpandang.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

Perintahnya ketus. Anak yang bernama Victor itu tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menurut perkataannya. Dia mengekor dibelakang orang dewasa yang menuntunnya kesebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan rumahnya. Orang dewasa itu membukan pintu lebar-lebar lalu menyuruhnya masuk kedalam. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, barulah mobil melaju menuju tempat yang Victor sama sekali tidak ketahui.

Victor Nikiforov adalah nama lengkapnya. Seorang yatim-piatu yang masih menetap dirumah mendiang orang tuanya, rumah dimana orang tuanya dibunuh secara sadis oleh sekelompok orang yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Kejadian pembunuhan ini terjadi saat malam natal yang kebetulan juga hari ulang tahunnya. Malam itu, ia bersembunyi dilemari dengan maksud untuk mengejutkan ayahnya yang sehabis pulang dari kantor. Dari celah pintu lemari, ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan ibunya sebelum akhirnya mereka teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Saat masuk, ayahnya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang.

" _Dimana kau sembunyikan buku itu!"_

" _..."_

" _Pembual! Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya maka—"_

Ayahnya melemparkan sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat cipatran cairan merah yang membasahi dinding putih. Teriakkan perempuan, ibunya menggema saat melihat jasad ayahnya terbaring kaku. Setelah itu, terdengar lagi suara tembakkan terakhir lalu ibunya jatuh tergeletak dilantai. Victor membungkam mulutnya. Badannya gemetaran takut. Seketika juga badannya kaku dan air mata mengalir deras. Ia terdiam didalam sana, tidak bisa bergerak karena takut sekali hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang ditugaskan untuk mengecek keseluruh ruangan menemukannya. Laki-laki itu berpakaian jas hitam yang terbalut oleh mantel cokelat. Ia menarik Victor keluar dari tempat persembunyian lalu membawanya kehadapan seseorang tidak ia kenal. Ia hempaskan badannya hingga membentur lantai. Ia tidak bangun, hanya menangis saja.

" _Bos saya menemukan dia bersembunyi didalam lemari."_

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan intens. _"...Anak dari bajingan itu ya?"_

" _Iya bos."_

Laki-laki yang dipanggil bos itu terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan sesuatu setelah melirik kue ulang tahun diatas meja makan yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

" _Biarkan dia hidup. Anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahun untuknya."_

" _Baik bos!"_

" _Dan Yakov, mulai hari ini kutugaskan kau menjaga anak bajingan itu. Jaga dia baik-baik dan juga ajari dia berbagai macam hal karena suatu hari dia akan sangat berguna bagi kita."_

" _Ta-tapi bos—!"_

" _Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang kebudayaannya dan bahasa ibunya. juga kau adalah anak buahku yang paling terampil dalam hal membunuh orang. Maka dari itu, kuserahkan dia kepadamu. Ajari dia semua hal yang kau ketahui. Oh aku sampai lupa. Kau akan tinggal disini mulai besok."_

" _B-Baik!"_

Victor menangis dalam diam saat kedua orang dewasa itu tengah berbicara. Ia menahan tangisannya karena menyadari situasi yang tengah ia hadapi. Lelaki yang baru saja menyeretnya berjongkok lalu memeluknya erat.

" _Jangan menangis Victor. Kini aku akan menjadi orang tua barumu karena itu, jangan menangis lagi."_

Victor yang baru saja menginjak umur 5 tahun hanya bisa menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan laki-laki itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Victor memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Kehidupan yang membuat dirinya menjauh dari manisnya khayalan. Ia harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan keras nan pahit. Lalu dari situ ia menyadari kalau bertahan hidup dari segala sesuatu adalah yang paling terpenting.

Selama 7 tahun lamanya, Yakov melatih Victor dengan keras. keterampilan membongkar pasang senjata, berkamuflase, membuka berangkas, merayu perempuan, mengendarai mobil, bela diri— itu adalah baru sebagian hal-hal yang diajarkan oleh Yakov. Tidak hanya itu, Yakov juga mengajari Victor tentang fisikia, kimia, biologi dan matematika. Setelah berhasil melewati latihan yang menyiksa fisik dan juga mentalnya akhirnya Victor kecil berubah menjadi seorang _ripper._

Kini ia dibawa kesebuah mansion megah yang menurutnya adalah markas para Yakuza itu. Mobil berhenti didepan halaman mansion.

"Victor, ayo keluar."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil lalu pergi memasuki mansion. Didepan pintu mereka disapa dua orang lelaki berjas hitam bersenjata AK-47. Saat memasuki ruang tamu mansion, Victor merasa kagum karena ruangan itu begitu megah. Walaupun kakinya terus bergerak mengikuti orang yang ada didepannya tapi matanya melihat keseliling ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Dari ruang tamu, memasuki lorong yang dipenuhi orang-orang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai kesuatu ruangan yang Victor tidak ketahui. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu lalu orang dewasa itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali.

" _Masuk!"_ lalu orang itu membuka pintu. Masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti oleh Victor yang mengekor.

"Permisi—" sapanya. "Bos, saya sudah membawa orangnya."

"Tunjukkan padaku."

Orang dewasa itu menoleh kebelakang. Victor yang mengerti maksudnya maju satu langkah sehingga ia bisa dilihat oleh orang itu.

" Sudah 7 tahun lamanya kita tidak berjumpa, Victor Nikiforov. Dirimu tidak begitu banyak berubah.—Yakov, apa kau sudah pernah menerjunkan si _hijau_ ini?"

"Sudah bos. Dia setidaknya sudah membunuh 10 orang yang mengancam penjualan narkoba dan prostitusi. Itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang besar."

"...Begitu ya. Untuk sekarang kita bisa tenang karena sudah mendapatkan seorang pembunuh lagi. "

Bos menghela nafas panjang bersamaan dengan keluarnya asap putih bekas cerutu yang ia hisap.

"Yakov, aku ingin anak ini tinggal disini."

Yakov terkejut dengan pernyataan Bosnya. "Ke-Kenapa bos?!"

"...Aku ingin menyekolahkan dia dan juga aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai _bodyguard_ anakku. Jadi Victor, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Karena itu _packing_ semua baju dan benda-benda milikmu."

"B-Baik bos!"

0000000000000000000

"Victor, selamat karena bos telah memilihmu sebagai seekor anjing keluarga."

Entah Yakov merasa kesal atau apa tapi Victor sendiri tidak mempedulikannya ucapan selamat yang terdengar seperti ledekkan semata. Matanya terfokus pada pemandangan yang bergerak mundur kebelakang.

"...Anaknya bos ya, seperti apa kira-kira dia?" bisiknya pelan namun Yakov dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Seperti apa dia? Tidak ada yang tahu banyak tentang anak kedua bos tapi yang kudengar dia seorang laki-laki, 5 tahun lebih muda darimu."

"Jadi sekarang aku seorang babysister begitu?"

"Lebih baik jadi babysister dari pada menjadi seekor anjing."

Victor memejamkan matanya yang berat lalu saat ia membuka matanya kembali ternyata dirinya sudah sampai mansion lagi. Ia mengeluarkan tas dan koper berisi barangnya lalu masuk kedalam. Yakov menuntunnya lagi kesebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang megah untuknya.

"Karena jabatanmu tidak lebih dari seekor anjing pemburu sepertiku, maka mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Beda dengan rumahmu sebelumnya kan? Hmm kuyakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini."

Victor masuk dan meletakkan barang-barangnya. Didalam kamar itu terdapat kasur ukuran _king size_ , lemari, Tv dengan lebar 24 inch, Ps4, dan juga kamar mandi. Jendela kamar nya menghadap ke _zen garden_. Setelah puas melihat sekeliling ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya keatas ranjang. Yakov yang melihatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Walaupun kau seorang _ripper_ tapi dirimu juga tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil, Victor. Btw makan malam setiap jam 8 malam tapi kalau kau mau datang jam 7 juga sih tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu Vitya."

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Victor sendiri dikamar barunya. Ia melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya tertidur kembali diatas kasur yang empuk.

00000000000

Saat ia terbangun lagi, jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia dengan malas beranjak dari kasur untuk mencari makan. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Yakov tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana tempat mereka makan. Akhirnya dengan rasa malas dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat itu sekaligus berkeliling mengintari mansion yang luas ini.

Walaupun ia belum sadar sepenuhnya tapi saat berjalan-jalan mengintari mansion, hatinya berdecak kagum dengan kemewahan tempat ini. Terbesit dipikirannya kira-kira butuh berapa miliyar untuk membangun mansion ini tapi ia yakin kalau harga nya pasti diatas miliyaran. Langkah nya terhenti didepan sebuah taman. Bukan karena taman itu sangat indah melainkan karena ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak keci. Ia mendekati sumber suara lalu menemukan seorang anak lelaki tengah menangis.

"K-kau kenapa menangis?" tanya victor ramah. Tapi anak itu masih menangis. Ia berjongkok disamping anak laki-laki itu sebeum akhirnya membelai rambut hitamnya.

"K—Kaca mata—ku- Hiks..."

"Kenapa kacamatamu?"

"P-Pe—pecah—huweeee—" tangisnya pecah sembari menunjukkan kacamatanya yang sudah rusak. Victor mengambilnya lalu memasukkannya bagian kacamata yang masih bagus kedalam kantung celana.

"sudah-sudah tidak usah menangis lagi sayang... Orang tuamu ada dimana?"

Anak itu menggeleng sebagai respon. Victor menghela nafas lalu terbesit diotaknya sebudah ide cemerlang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita mencarinya saja?"

"S-Seperti per—permainan harta karun?!"

"Um, seperti itu! jadi jangan menangis lagi oke lalu ayo kita main!"

Tangisan anak itu tergantikan oleh teriakkan semangat dan hal itu membuat Victor lega. Lega bisa menghasut seorang anak kecil degan mudahnya. Anak kecil itu bangun lalu menari pergelangan tangan Victor. Dan untuk sementara, Victor berpura-pura sebagai anak buah dari bajak laut kecil itu. Victor mengikuti semua permainannya. Dari berpura-pura berjalan diseutas tali yang dibawahnya terdapat jurang yang sangat dalam, mencoba menghindari pasir hisap hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju peti harta karun— Kamar anak itu sendiri. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai, Yakov dan bos tengah berbincang-bincang.

"...Ayah!" teriak anak itu sembari menghampiri bosnya.

"Ooh, anakku sayang~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" balasnya sambil menggendong putranya

"A-aku bermain bajak laut dengan kakak berambut silver panjang itu loh! Seruu sekali!"

"wow benarkah?"

"Um!"

"Karena ini sudah malam, kembali lah kekamarmu, oke"

"Baik ayah."

Bos mencium kening anak itu lalu menurunkannya.

"Terima kasih telah bermain denganku kak, sampai jumpa besok." Katanya sambil berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan. Suasa kembali menjadi sdikit tegang. Bos menatap Victor dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan anakku? Padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu besok—"

"A-Aku bertemu dengannya tadi.. ditaman... d-dia sedang menangis dan saat kutanya kau kenapa dan dia bilang dia menghancurkan kacamatanya." Jelas Victor sambil menyodorkan kacamata anak itu yang rusak.

"...Haah Yuuri— Terima kasih Victor telah membuat anakku senang."

"Sama-sama."

"Orang yang kau ajak main itu adalah orang yang akan kau jaga nantinya jadi tolong buat hubungan kalian sedeikat mungkin."

Victor mengangguk mengerti. Bos akhirnya masuk kedalam salah suatu ruangan bersama yakov, meninggalkan Yuuri diluar sendiri. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, tanda kalau ia sangatlah kelaparan.

'uhh— dimana aku bisa menemukan makanan?"

* * *

Terima kasih telah selesai membaca

ALOHA. berhubung sudah jam 10 menjelang jam 11. Jadi author (dengan kampretnya) buat stories lagi. Bisa dibilang sedikit terinspirasi sama fan art nya mba minatu tapi ana ambil konsep nya lain :D. kan kalo dia pemimpin mafia nya Yuuri kalo disini... ehrm ehrm (?) (maaf saya terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca. saya akan berusaha! :D


	2. The first time the Vow was made

_Bohemian Rhapsody_ adalah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengar. Secara tidak langsung lagu itu menggambarkan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

Dihantui rasa berdosa karena telah membunuh puluhan orang yang tak dikenal maupun yang ia tak dendam. Ia selalu menekan pelatuk yang ada ditangannya lalu darah memuncrat keluar seperti batu yang sengaja dilempar kedalam air. Tidak peduli orang yang ia bunuh itu baik atau buru, hitam atau putih, laki-laki atau perempuan, cantik atau jelek. Semua nya juga pasti akan mati lalu kembali kesana. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karena telah membunuh orang-orang itu namun lama kelamaan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dosa yang terus-terusan menumpuk itu bagaikan hal sepele yang dengan mudahnya diabaikan begitu saja.

Saat malam tiba, ia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Saat pagi datang kembali dia hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa dan juga seorang 'anjing penjaga' Katsuki Yuuri, anak dari bosnnya. Itulah kehidupan ganda yang Victor jalani untuk sekarang ini.

Tapi alasan apa yang membuat bosnya menyuruh dia menjaga sekaligus mengawasi anaknya. Hal itu tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Ia hanya menjalankan tugas seperti layaknya seekor anjing yang tak mempunyai keraguan sama sekali dengan perintah majikannya.

Dari kejauhan saat istirahat tiba, ia selalu mengawasi Yuuri. Meskipun ia sedang berkumpul dengan temannya dimeja yang sama maupun disaat kebetulan kelas mereka sama-sama keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Satu hal yang Victor sadari saat melihat Yuuri. Dia tidak pernah terlihat bergaul dengan satupun temannya. Ia hanya berbicara kepada gurunya dan— terakhir kali ia melihat dia berbicara saat Victor sendiri tak sengaja menemukannya dibalik semak-semak dan saat mengajaknya main. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yuuri adalah anak yang benar-benar pendiam. Ia kira selama ini dia adalah anak yang ceria dan juga manja.

Victor tidak pernah membututi Yuuri karena dia tau sendiri batasannya dalam merecoki kehidupan pribadi seseorang dan jika seandainya hal itu dilakukan maka pasti akan banyak orang yang menaruh curiga kepadanya. Jika terpaksa, dia baru akan melewati garis pembatas itu.

" _is this the real life?"_

" _is this just fantasy?"_

"V-!"

Victor terfokus membaca lirik lagu yang ada dilayar _handphone_ miliknya dan ditambah lagi suara dari _headset_ yang begitu kencang membuat otaknya fokus dengan bacaan didepannya. Ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan, takut mengganggu yang lain.

"Victor!" teriak gadis yang ada dihadapnya sembari mencabut _headset_ nya kasar. Victor terperanjat kaget dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"...Apa?" tanya Victor dengan nada kesal.

"Ada yang mencari mu." Perempuan itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan diikuti oleh Victor. Disana seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal tengah bersembunyi dibalik pintu masuk. Hal itu menarik perhatian anak perempuan yang ada didalam kelas karena kelucuannya dan juga banyak suara yang bertanya-tanya siapa anak itu, _kenapa dia mencari Victor?_.

Victor melepaskan _headset_ dan meletakkan _handphone_ nya begitu saja diatas meja lalu menghampiri Yuuri. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati _kenapa Yuuri mencariku disaat seperti ini?_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Yuuri tidak memberi jawaban justru menatapnya terus menerus, dia kebingungan. Victor mencengkram kedua lengan atas Yuuri seolah meyakinkan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Yuuri tetap diam saja. Ia menyerah dan menghela nafas panjang.

"...Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman."

Ajak Victor. Dia berharap disana sepi dan juga Yuuri mau berbicara dengannya empat mata. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sekali dia mencari dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres— pikirnya. Setelah duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong mereka baru melanjutkan pembicaraan. Yuuri menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada orang lalu mulai berbicara dengan Victor.

"Aku takut... aku ingin pulang."

"Pulang? Kenapa?"

Yuuri tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Badannya gemetar. Victor mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Baiklah akan kutelpon dulu..."

Dari kantung celana ia mengambil _handphone_ jadul yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, menekan tombol yang ada disana baru menaruhnya tepat disamping telinga.

" _Ada apa Vitya? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk!"_

"Yuuri ingin pulang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak mau bilang alasannya ingin pulang jadi bisa kah kau menjemputnya sekarang?"

" _...Tahan sebentar.— ...Baik akan kujemput dia sekarang dan kau akan pulang jalan kaki, tidak masalahkan itu?"_

"Ya tidak masalah, terima kasih Yakov."

Ia mematikan _handphone_ nya lalu melirik Yuuri.

"Aku sudah menelponnya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu mereka datang saja."

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. Victor menyuruh Yuuri untuk kembali kekelas sembari menunggu Yakov datang menjemput namun Yuuri menolak perintah Victor.

"Yuuri, kumohon... aku masih ada pelajaran—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! A-Aku takut!"

Victor mengerjap. Kaget mendengar Yuuri berbicara seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyerah. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu lalu mengelus kepalanya lagi, mencoba menenangkannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak paham dengan hal seperti ini tapi mengingat ia pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ibunya maka tak ada salah mencoba mempraktekannya. 15 menit lamanya Yuuri dalam dekapan Victor hingga _handphone_ nya berbunyi lagi.

" _Victor, dimana kau!"_

"Di taman bersama Yuuri."

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, Yakov datang menghampiri mereka. Yakov mengajak Yuuri untuk pulang namun ia menolak karena Victor tidak turut ikut. Ia sekali lagi membujuk Yuuri untuk pulang bersamanya dan meninggalkan Victor disekolah. Lagi, Yuuri menolak. Ia tetap memeluk erat Victor yang sudah memasang wajah kewalahan. Akhirnya mau tak mau Victor harus ikut pulang juga.

Selama diperjalanan, Yuuri terus mendekap Victor. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya hingga akhirnya mereka kembali kemansion. Sejujurnya Victor sudah jengkel dan ingin sesegera mungkin anak itu melepaskan pelukannya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mendorong anak itu namun ia memilih menahan hasratnya dari pada nanti harus berurusan dengan bosnya. Menahan kesal, ia pergi menuju kamar. Setelah sampai ia menaruh barang-barangnya dan juga barang-barang Yuuri lalu berjalan menuju kasur. Yuuri menatapnya dengan tatapan takut namun ia sudah sedikit lebih rileks.

"Yuuri bisa lepaskan aku? Aku ingin merebahkan diri." Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya, membiar kan Victor merebahkan diri. Lalu anak itu ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Victor.

 _Ya ampun anak ini menggangu sekali!_

"M-Maafkan aku... kak... karena telah membuatmu repot—" Katanya pelan. Matanya melirik seprai putih.

"A-Aku tidak—"

"Tenang saja Yuuri! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!" Balasnya bohong.

"...Maaf merepotkan—"

Ia tertidur sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas. Disaat Yuuri tertidur, Victor gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeriksa Yuuri. Hal ini adalah inisiatifnya sendiri karena sedari tadi ia menyadari gelagat aneh dari Yuuri. Saat seragamnya dibuka ia melihat memar hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Setelah puas ia memasang seragamnya kembali, menyelimutinya lalu pergi melapor kebos. Bos yang mendengar penjelasan Victor terdiam.

"...Bisa kah kau mencari siapa pelakunya? Tapi kau hanya perlu mengawasinya saja. Jika yang melakukan itu anak seumurannya lapor saja dia keguru namun jika pelakunya orang dewasa. Bawa dia kepolisi, apapun caranya."

"Kenapa tidak kubunuh saja dia?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari aman supaya kau tidak begitu dicurigai. Dan untuk dua hari kedapan aku memintamu untuk beristirahat. Yakov yang akan menggantikanmu." Bosnya menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya tersirat perasaan was-was dan juga lelah.

Setelah selesai memberi laporan ia kembali kekamar dengan mood yang buruk. Pekerjaannya bertambah lagi. Ia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Menolak sama saja dengan mati. Tapi disatu sisi ia bersyukur karena pekerjaannya digantikan oleh Yakov.

Victor mencoba menerima kenyataannya pelan-pelan. Ia mengambil _handphone,_ memasang _headset_ lalu mendengarkan kembali lagu _Bohemian Rhaspody_ yang sempat tertunda.

" _Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality"—_

Terjebak realita.

Victor sudah tidak pernah bermimpi dan berangan-angan lagi.

Kematian orangtua nya selalu ia kenang. Dan pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh membuat dia tidak pernah berangan-angan lagi semenjak saat itu. Dendam menggerogoti hatinya dan Dosa membuat hatinya terasa berat, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

Melihat Yuuri yang begitu dekat dengan ayahnya membuat Victor iri. Ia rindu sekali bagaimana mereka saling bercengkraman satu sama lain tapi kini dia sudah mati. Victor tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia melirik Yuuri. Menghela nafas panjang.

 _Beruntung sekali anak itu—_

Tiba-tiba setelah ia memikirkan anak itu, Yuuri menggeliat dan terbangun. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menoleh kekanan lalu memperhatikan Victor yang sedang merebahkan dirinya disebelahnya. Ia mengerjap lalu mendekati Victor seperti seekor kucing yang ingin bermanja. Victor mengabaikannya dan tetap mendengarkan lagu.

"...Kak—"

Victor melirik anak itu.

"Laki-laki itu selalu menghantuiku— A-Aku takut sekali... Apalagi saat dia melakukan hal itu— Tapi... jika aku melaporkan hal ini ke ayah maka— dia akan mati. Aku tidak mau dia mati! Jadi karena itu... Tolong aku..."

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Victor penasaran.

"...Dia—" Tiba-tiba Yuuri memeluk erat Victor. Badannya gemetaran lagi.

"Tenang-tenang, kakak ada disini, jangan takut... aku akan melindungimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Un! Aku janji!"

Victor ingin tertawa jika mengetahui kenyataan kalau ayahnya tidak akan membunuh orang itu. Ia menahan tawanya dan berusaha tersenyum didepan Yuuri. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menangkap laki-laki itu.

00000000


End file.
